An X-ray inspection system which is an apparatus for inspecting aircraft passenger's baggages and dangerous articles in transport freights, etc. has been composed of an X-ray generating unit, an X-ray transmitting slit, a belt conveyor for moving articles to be inspected, a line sensor detecting the X-ray that has transmitted through said articles to be inspected, a monitor television and the like which displays a transmitted image. With such a composition, metallic swords, small arms and the like having a strong X-ray scattering intensity can be detected as a clear image on a television monitor, which is serviceable for preventing aircraft hijact from occurring.
A prior art of this sort has been disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Number SHO61-189447 for instance.
With abovesaid prior art, it is difficult to detect weapons and dangerous articles that contain no metal as composing elements. In addition, there has been such a problem that forbidden substances having no definite configuration such as awakening drugs, narcotics or plastic bombs are overlooked completely.
Further, there have been such problems that, it is difficult to obtain an information in the depth direction in the articles to be inspected because said proir art utilizes a transmitted image of an X-ray, opening inspection and removal of suspected articles that are not shown clearly but suspencted to be forbidden substances cannot be conducted in a short time, and abovementioned operation itself involves a risk.